Négociation et réconciliation
by starck29
Summary: Après la mort de Vol'jin, les principaux dirigeants de l'Alliance et de la Horde organisent un sommet à Dalaran. Mais certaines présences pourraient compliquer ce sommet pourtant crucial.


_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Blizzard._

 _Juste une chose conçernant cet OS : lorsque je l'ai écrit, je ne connaissait pas Légion au-delà de la nomination de Sylvanas en tant que cheffe de guerre de la Horde. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture._

 **Négociation et réconciliation**

Fossoyeuse … Sylvanas avait toujours considéré cet endroit comme chez elle après la trahison de sa sœur. Les réprouvés étaient son peuple, mais ils étaient aujourd'hui hui en train de mourir. Et à moins de faire appel aux val'kyrs, il n'y avait probablement plus d'espoir. Et maintenant Vol'Jin l'avait nommée cheffe de guerre de la Horde. Elle ne savait pas qui dirigeait l'Alliance depuis la mort du roi de Hurlevent, Varian Wrynn. Son fils ou l'un des autres leaders? Si c'était le worgen, alors il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour la paix. Ce n'était pas que Sylvanas accorde beaucoup d'importance à la fragile paix qu'avait battit Vol'Jin mais une guerre futile entre la horde et l'alliance servirait les desseins de la légion ardente. Elle aurait tout le temps de régler ces différents avec l'Alliance plus tard. En moins de quelques jours, l'Alliance et la Horde avaient perdu leur leader. Ils n'étaient plus 4 chefs de race parmi la horde. Et elle ne savait pas lesquels la soutiendrait. La dame noire était prête à tout pour sauver son peuple et gagner cette guerre. Elle n'hésiterait pas à ce battre avec toutes ces armes y compris la peste si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Beaucoup la trouvait froide et taciturne et elle l'assumait entièrement. Après la mort de Vol'Jin, Sylvanas avait décidé que l'Alliance et la Horde devrait coopérer, elle poursuivrait l'œuvre de Vol'Jin, bien que cela ne lui plaise pas. Il fallait donc qu'elle rencontre les différents chefs de l'alliance. Elle savait déjà que celui avec le worgen serait tendu. Elle espérait que les elfes de la nuit seraient plus conciliant. Et sinon il resterait Andruin Wrynn et Gelbin Mekkanivelle. Elle connaissait le dirigeant des gnomes de réputation en particulier pour le train des profondeurs. Elle s'inquiétait plus de Grisetête. Finalement, suite à une suggestion d'Anduin et de Baine, séparément bien entendu, les leaders des deux factions se rencontreraient dans un lieu neutre. Au moins, elle ne serait pas seule face au worgen, Baine aurait par contre fort à faire. La rencontre aurait lieu à Dalaran, le siège du Kirin Tor et des hauts-elfes. Et tout le problème se trouvait là. Elle ne voulait pas revoir ces anciens compagnons. Alors que le vaisseau se Sylvanas venait d'arriver à la forteresse volante, elle se surprit à repenser à Alleria. De ce qu'elle était devenue depuis toute ces années. Elle se saisit de son arc et quitta son vaisseau. Et dire que c'était plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas que le destin de la horde s'était joué. Elle rejoignit Baine dans le quartier de Dalaran réservé à la Horde. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le chef des taurens. Il savait jouer les médiateurs et trouver les mots pour calmer deux partis en opposition. Un talent qui lui serait bien utile face aux dirigeants de l'Alliance. Le meeting aurait lieu ce soir, dans le vaisseau d'Andruin Wrynn, le vaisseau du nouveau roi de Hurlevent. Ils seraient 14 avec l'archimage Khadgar. 14 opinions différentes sur la crise que traversait actuellement Azeroth. Elle savait que Grisetête était contre une alliance avec elle, la position du chef de l'Alliance aurait beaucoup plus de poids que celle des autres. Voilà pourquoi elle espérait que Genn ne devienne pas le leader de l'alliance. Sinon la guerre serait inévitable. Elle et Baine arrivèrent à bord du Brise-ciel après les autres leaders. Ils étaient tous là mais Anduin, le nouveau leader de l'Alliance finalement n'avait pas encore ouvert les négociations. C'est alors que Sylvanas vit arriver une quinzième personne. Elle portait une cape verte et blanche et elle avait de longs cheveux blancs : Vereesa Coursevent. Sa sœur, la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir venait d'arriver. Sylvanas vit le jeune Anduin saluer sa sœur, et l'inviter à se joindre à eux. Le débat risquait d'être agité.

Et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard Genn avait dit à Sylvanas : « Jamais l'alliance ne s'alliera à cette horde! »

-Ce n'est pas vous qui dirigez l'alliance ! Avait répliqué Tyrande

-Vous non plus Tyrande, renchéri une voix depuis l'entrée

-Jaina?Que fais tu ici?

-Je représente le kirin tor en tant que sa dirigeante et Kalec est là en tant que représentant de l'accord du repos du ver

-Jaina ! Nous refuserons toute trêve avec l'alliance si elle en fait partie.

-Calmez vous Lor'Themar, dit Sylvanas mais il est vrai que je ne vous fais pas confiance Portvaillant.

-Et quelles raisons avons nous de faire confiance à la horde ? Rhonin est mort par votre faute !

-Calmez vous Vereesa, lui dit Andruin, cette trêve est la meilleure chance que nous ayons de vaincre.

-Vous vous débarrasserez de la Horde en même temps que la légion, avait dit Sylvanas ou bien vous engendrerez un nouveau monstre comme Arthas Menethil

-Que venez vous de dire ?

-La vérité, Portvaillant, c'est à cause de vous, Arthas Menethil est devenu un monstre.

-Calme toi Jaina

-Vereesa Coursevent … Celle qui trahit sa race et son sang …

-Lor'Themar, c'est vous le traître. Nous faisions partis de l'Alliance, et vous avez rejoins la Horde !

-Il est vrai que malgré ce que vous clamez haut et fort, je ne peux vous considérez comme étant neutre après la purge de Dalaran.

-Il n'empêche Lor'Themar, si le concordat argenté est là, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé au dirigeant des Illidaris de venir lui aussi

-Vous osez ?

-Oui j'ose Hurlorage. Si votre frère n'avait pas affaibli Arthas, jamais nous n'aurions put nous libérer de son joug.

-Ce qui a causé la mort du seigneur Fordragon

-Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez, Worgen, les apothicaires n'étaient qu'un groupe isolé que nous avons vaincus

-Il ne faut pas non plus oublier les gnomes

-Merci de me le rappeler Gallwick. Il me semble que vous vivez toujours en exil, Mekkanivelle, et ceux depuis que votre ami a détruit Gnomeregan

-Ne me reparlez plus de Thermojoncteur, Coursevent

-Arrêtez ! Nous sommes ici pour la paix et non pour la guerre. Si la horde reconnaît les haut-elfes comme un peuple libre et une nation indépendante et souveraine...alors nous nous joindrons à vous

-Vereesa

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Vereesa et votre sœur?

-Alleria est morte, Anduin, et si c'est le seul moyen de sauver mon peuple alors soit.

-Alors on en est là?

-En effet Grisetête, lui répondit la reine banshee, il me semble que vous connaissez le sens du mot trahison. Vous étiez bien caché derrière votre grand mur, vous les worgens. Néanmoins, je refuse de faire cela Coursevent, le concordat argenté ne rejoindra pas la Horde, ma Horde. Ces futiles discussions ne nous mènerons nul part, pas avec 17 personnes. »

Sylvanas quitta le navire d'Anduin. Elle avait néanmoins glissé quelques choses dans le carquois de sa sœur.

Vereesa retourna dans ses quartiers à Dalaran avec Anduin. Une complicité était née entre eux. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, pas comme Rhonin en tout cas. Elle trouva une lettre dans son carquois, elle savait de qui elle venait. Elle attendit le départ d'Anduin pour l'ouvrir.

 _Ma sœur, je n'ai jamais put te pardonner la dernière fois. Mais dans l'intérêt d'Azeroth, nous devons laisser nos querelles de côté. Khadgar avait prévu une deuxième réunion si celle-ci échouait. Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est qu'elle a échoué. Ma canonnière, demain, au soleil couchant._

 _Sylvanas, ta sœur_

Vereesa laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. Sa sœur avait fait le premier pas, et Coursevent se disait qu'Alleria serait fière d'elle si elle était là. Elle attendit donc patiemment la deuxième réunion.

Lorsque Vereesa arriva sur la canonnière de sa sœur, elle vit que les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Sylvanas l'accueillit et lui dit : « Merci d 'être venue Vereesa

-Pourquoi Sylvanas?

-Regarde ça, je l'ai arraché à un démon au rivages brisés. »

Elle sortit de sa poche un collier avec une émeraude accroché au bout. Sylvanas sortit ensuite deux autres colliers de sa poche.

Elle en tendit un à sa sœur, qui le mit autour de son cou. Il y avait un rubis au bout. La reine banshee fit de même avec le troisième collier, orné d'un saphir, et rangea le premier dans un petit coffret. Vereesa demanda au bout de quelques minutes : « Tu crois que …

-Je ne sais pas Vereesa

-Ça et les flèches de Draenor

-Je sais ma sœur, mais … »

Sylvanas fut coupée par l'arrivée d'Anduin et de Khadgar. Kalec arriva quelques minutes plus tard et la réunion put commencer. La situation était tout de suite plus simple sans Jaina et Genn. Finalement, un accord fut trouvé.

Mais Khadgar s'immobilisa et Sylvanas lui demanda : « Que vous arrive t-il Khadgar?

-Les démons ont arrêté d'attaquer la barrière que j'ai mis en place pour bloquer le portail. Ce n'est pas normal

-Descendons voir

-Est ce que tu penses à …

-Je ne sais pas Vereesa. »

La canonnière de la reine banshee descendait jusqu'à la tombe de Sargeras. Une autre canonnière arriva, celle d'Anduin. Tyrande et Jaina en décendirent. Sylvanas, Vereesa, Kalecgos, Anduin et Khadgar descendirent de celle de la dame noire. La reine banshee demanda alors : « Khadgar, enlevez votre barrière

-Vous êtes folle Coursevent ! Ou bien travaillez vous peut-être pour les démons ?

-Arrête Jaina, lui dit l'elfe de la nuit

-Faites-moi confiance Khadgar

-Très bien

-Tu m'accompagnes de l'autre côté Vereesa?

-Oui Sylvanas

-Je vous suis aussi

-Khadgar ? demanda Jaina

-Vous avez une idée Coursevent, je me trompe ?

-Non … »

Khadgar désactiva la barrière avant de s'engouffrer dans le portail avec les deux sœurs Coursevent. Ils en ressortirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec trois autres personnes. L'une d'entre-elles était soutenue par les deux sœurs.

Plusieurs membres de deux factions étaient descendus de Dalaran en voyant un groupe de démons passer le portails. Dès qu'ils furent tout les six ressortis Khadgar remis en place sa barrière et l'un des six s'envola et disparut dans le ciel, il s'agissait d'un chasseur de démons. Khadgar se retourna vers la cheffe de guerre et lui demanda : « Comment saviez-vous?

-Une intuition Khadgar

-Occupez vous d'elle Coursevent. »

Khadgar et l'autre homme repartirent avec l'alliance dans l'une des canonnières. Sylvanas, Vereesa, Baine et trois autres réprouvés repartirent dans la canonnière de la reine banshee. Les deux sœurs installèrent la rescapée dans un lit avant de commencer à soigner ses blessures. Personne n'avait vu son visage à cause de sa capuche à part les deux sœurs et l'archimage. Mais tout le monde connaissait leur identité. Il n'y avait que deux membres des fils de Lothar à ne jamais être rentrés.

Une fois de retour à Dalaran, Sylvanas et Vereesa restèrent seules avec la blessée. Une petite heure plus tard, elle se réveilla et Sylvanas lui dit : « Nous sommes là Alleria, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-Sylvanas, Vereesa … Combien de temps?

-Vingt quatre années Alleria, et tu es revenue

-Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?

-Comment t'expliquer …, dit Sylvanas

-Je vais vous laisser mes sœurs. »

Vereesa laissa ses deux sœurs seules. Elle ne voulait pas voir la réaction de sa sœur face aux révélations de Sylvanas. La reine banshee dit à sa sœur : « Comment je vais bien pouvoir t'expliquer … Quel'Thalas est tombée, le puits a été détruit. La plupart des nôtres ont rejoint la horde sous le nom d'elfes de sang, et les autres hauts-elfes ont rejoins le concordat argenté dirigé par Vereesa, ils sont rentrés. Notre envahisseur m'a tué puis ressusciter. J'ai pu me libérer et je suis devenue la cheffe de guerre de la Horde. Et aujourd'hui la légion ardente tente à nouveau de nous envahir. Il y a un cessez le feu entre l'Alliance et la Horde.

-Vingt quatre ans tu dis...Et tu diriges la horde?

-Oui, et oui grande sœur

-Tu as rejoins les orcs ?

-Certains ont changé Alleria

-Tu as rejoins les meurtriers de notre frère?

-Non Alleria, je ne pourrais pas rejoindre l'Alliance avec mon peuple

-Ton peuple...Tu nous as abandonné Sylvanas!

-Non Alleria

-Ou est Turaylion?

-Avec Anduin probablement

-Alors … adieux Sylvanas. »

La reine banshee rappela les quelques réprouvés qui étaient venus avec elle, ainsi que Baine Sabot-de-sang. Le chef des taurens était venu avec elle à l'aller. Elle ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre l'aimer.

Vereesa retrouva une lettre dans sa chambre avec deux colliers dessus, ceux de Sylvanas et d'Alleria. Elle l'ouvrit.

 _Je suis désolée Vereesa. Tu rendras ces deux colliers à notre sœur. Vous aurez l'aide de la Horde mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Nous ne serons plus jamais du même côté. Adieu._

 _Coursevent._


End file.
